


no memories but these

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anesthesia, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Remember that video of the dude forgetting he's married and then he hits on his wife? Well it's Dmitry's turn to have no memories. Woo!Link to the video, if you want?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV8KyeApBJY
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	no memories but these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izloveshorses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izloveshorses/gifts).



It was a routine procedure; the doctors had assured her. Still though, Anya had her worries. Dmitry was her one constant, her rock. He’d been there for her through so much, that it scared her to have him go into any kind of surgery.

She sat in the waiting room, absorbed in her thoughts, when a kind looking nurse came to get her. Dmitry’s surgery went well, she said. She made sure to warn Anya, though, that Dmitry was still waking up from the anesthesia, so he could be a little out of it for a while.

Prepared for a very sleepy Dmitry, Anya walked into his room. A smile spread across her face when she saw him with his eyes closed. He looked years younger than he actually was and so relaxed. It was nice to see him so at peace for once. Dmitry had a bad habit of carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders; never taking time for himself. An emergency appendectomy would force him to reevaluate that.

Anya sat down in the chair next to his bed, thumb playing with her wedding ring out of nerves. She wanted to be right there for him when he woke up in case he needed anything. She’d heard some people could be disoriented when they had general anesthesia, so a familiar face would be good to wake up to. She pulled out her phone to send a quick text to their friends and family to let them know Dmitry was out of surgery and should be waking up any moment.

Suddenly, Dmitry groaned next to her. She tucked her phone back in her jacket pocket and grabbed the small cup of water the nurse had left for him. She watched as his eyes fluttered open. He slowly took in his surroundings, his face scrunched in confusion. Anya’s concern grew as he tried to sit up.

“Woah there big guy, you better lay back down.” She gently reached her arm across him to prevent him from sitting up any further. Anya hadn’t spoken with the doctor since before the surgery, so she wasn’t sure about stitches and other recovery items. “I’ve got a cup of water here for you though, if you’d like to try and take a small sip.”

Dmitry’s attention turned to her then, his eyes widening comically. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He kind of looked like a goldfish, Anya thought to herself with a laugh. He took the cup of water from her and did as she suggested before handing it back. Laying down on his pillow, he tried clearing his throat.

“Did the doctor send you?” His voice croaked as he closed his eyes again.

Anya giggled, which caused Dmitry to smile. He turned his head to look at her, waiting for her explanation.

“No, not technically.” Anya decided she’d have a little fun with him. He was so out of it, perhaps she could get him to say something embarrassing, she thought wickedly.

“Man, you are eye candy. I mean, wow.” To emphasize his point, he opened his eyes again and looked her up and down. Despite the silliness of the situation, Anya felt a warmth spread throughout her. Dmitry never failed to turn her into a pile of lovesick mush.

“Do you not recognize me, Dmitry?” Anya couldn’t help the smirk that had taken up residence on her face. This was just too good.

“Woah. You know me?” His eyebrows shot up his forehead in surprise. “You’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen. You’ve got to be a model…how do I know a model?” _God_ , he really was an adorable little puppy right now - so confused and excited about everything. She offered him the cup of water again, since his throat seemed to be dry from talking so much.

When he finished, he looked her up and down again, although this time he tried to be more subtle than before. “So, who are you, really? Are you my nurse? If so, I’m definitely up for my sponge bath, right. Now.”

This man was going to be the death of her, she decided. “Dmitry, I’m your wife,” she tried so hard to keep a straight face through this, but he was such a massive flirt. It was more than a little ridiculous.

“You’re my wife?!” His voice went up in pitch, cracking like it did when he was a teenager. Anya felt a wave of affection for Dmitry in that moment, temporarily taken back to when they first started dating in high school. He had been so nervous when he first asked her out that his voice cracked and his face flushed just like it was now. “Fuck. Wow. How long?”

Anya brushed his hair off his forehead, admiring the softness of it. “A long time, that’s for sure.” She cradled his face and Dmitry closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of her hand.

Then his eyes suddenly shot open in alarm. “Do we have children together? Have we kissed yet?” He seemed seriously concerned to know both pieces of information.

Anya now openly laughed at him. _If only she’d thought to record this…_ “No, we don’t have any kids yet.” Her thumb brushed against where she knew his dimple would be if he were smiling. “But we have kissed. Many, _many_ times and in _many_ places.” She was definitely messing with him now, as she wiggled her eyebrows in an overly suggestive way.

“Holy shit. I hit the jackpot.” He turned his head so he could kiss her palm. Clearly, the same tender Dmitry she knew and loved was in there somewhere.

Just then, the doctor chose to enter their room.

“Well! How are we feeling? Awake yet?” The older man seemed very friendly. Anya hoped he’d seen it all in his time…he was certainly in for it with how vocal Dmitry had been so far.

“Doc, I feel great. I just got the best news of my life!” Dmitry turned to look at the man, his voice filled with wonder and love.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah! This smoking lady here says she’s my wife! Can you believe it?” Dmitry tried to make wild gestures with is arms, probably trying to show how amazing this revelation was, but the pain in his abdomen stopped him. He groaned in discomfort before settling back into his spot.

His doctor took it all in stride, so this must not have been the first time someone had had such a reaction to anesthesia. “Is that so? Well you must be a lucky man then, to have such a beautiful lady here to take care of you.”

Anya flushed, this time in embarrassment, but it didn’t stop there. “Oh, I know, Doc. I already told her I’m ready for my sponge bath whenever.” Dmitry looked back at Anya with a very pointed look. _Thank God her siblings weren't around for this. They'd never let Anya forget it._

“Ah, that brings me to why I’m here. Your surgery went well, Mr. Sudayev. I see no reason why you shouldn’t have a speedy recovery.” The doctor filled out the clipboard at the end of Dmitry’s bed. “You should be able to leave tomorrow.”

“That’s great news, Dmitry!” Anya beamed at him. He got the same dopey look of love in his eyes.

“Fuck. You’re really beautiful when you smile like that.” If it weren’t for the stitches in his side, she might’ve climbed into that stupid hospital bed and kissed him silly right there.

“Now, now, Mr. Sudayev. You’ll want to tone down that charm. I’m afraid there can’t be any _strenuous activities_ for a full two to four weeks. We’ve got to give those stitches time to heal.” The doctor looked at the two of them over his glasses, as if he could read their minds.

“DOC! Look at this lady!” Dmitry was getting himself worked up in his apparent disbelief and frustration, but kept his movements less extreme. “This hottie with a body says she’s my wife and you want me to wait two to four weeks?!”

Absolutely mortified now, Anya grabbed Dmitry’s hand in hers and tried to calm him as the doctor spoke again. “I’m afraid you’ll have to, son. Otherwise you’ll be back here and need to wait even longer. I’ll let the nurse know you can try some broth for dinner. Now, behave.” With that, he shot a quick wink at the two of them and left the room.

Dmitry turned back to Anya, looking like the literal heart-eye emoji, “So. About that sponge bath, Nurse Hottie…?”

Anya rolled her eyes, but looked back at her stupid husband fondly. “Dmitry Sudayev, you are so lucky that I love you.”

“Uh yeah. You’re fucking gorgeous and I’m the luckiest dude out there. But you still haven’t answered me about the sponge bath…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal trash, but I love it & NO RULES IN 2020. 
> 
> Comment/Kudo if that's your thing! I love reading everything you write 💛


End file.
